Apartment Etiquette
by Dancewithme2006
Summary: Lily for the first time stars to have problems at home, but she finds comfort at the Moscovitch's.
1. Default Chapter

Daddy always thought that he married beneath him  
  
That's what he said, that's what he said.  
  
When he proposed he informed my mother  
  
He was probably her very last chance.  
  
And though she was twenty-two,  
  
Though she was twenty-two,  
  
Though she was twenty-two  
  
She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic  
  
More like a "come as you are."  
  
When I was five I remember my mother  
  
Dug earrings out of the car.  
  
I knew they weren't hers, but it wasn't  
  
Something you'd want to discuss.  
  
He wasn't warm.  
  
Well, not to her.  
  
Well, not to us. But  
  
Everything was beautiful at the ballet.  
  
Graceful men lift lovely girls in white.  
  
Yes,  
  
Everything was beautiful at ballet,  
  
Hey!  
  
I was happy. at the ballet.  
  
Mia sat on her living room couch, potato chips in hand, and watching A Chorus Line. Possibly the best musical ever. She always felt she could relate to At The Ballet. She always watched it when she was angry at her father. And she was definitly angry with her father. It seemed that after he had sucsessfully evaded his mother's weding plans for Mia's mother and algebra teacher, he caught a case envy. After they got back from thier honeymoon, Mia's father went to her mother to confess his undying love. Now as you could imagine this sending her mother for a whirl. The two fathers of her two children both in love with her. This totally screwed up the happy little family picture mia was so glad to be part of. For a short time at least. And though Mia didn't find that everythign was beautiful at the Ballet, she knew she could always find comfort in Micheal.  
"Mia? I'm home!" called her mother from the kitchen.  
"Oh, hi. I was...uh...just on my way out." said Mia, hurridly getting up and putting on her coat.  
"Woah, hey, where are you going?"  
"Lily's."  
"Alright. Your not sleeping over there though Mia. You know how I feel about that now that your dating her brother. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."  
Mia just stared at her mother. Did she seriously just call her a mistake?  
"Right." she replied savagely. "I wouldn't want to screw my life up by giving birth to a screaming brat who I regreted for the rest of my life." And with that, she stormed out the door, slaming it behind her.  
"Mia, no thats not what I meant! Come back here!" yelled her mother after her. Hah. Fat chance.  
Mia hurried the few blocks to Micheal's house. She knew she was wrong for going out without Lars but she seriously did NOT want him around at the moment. Finally she rached the door of Micheal and Lily's apartment, out of breath. She knocked and wait for almost five minutes before she resinged herself to the fact that no one was there. Not even the maid. But as she turned to leave Micheal came hurrying down the corridor.  
"Hey Mia." he said cheerfull for seeing her. Then he saw the downcast look on her face. "Whats wrong?"  
"God Micheal, what isnt?" Mia managed to get out before bursting out in tears.  
"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright." Micheal cradled her in his arms as he unlocked the apartment and led her in. They went to his room and sat on his bed. She was still crying, though it was more stifled than before.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Mia looked up at him. How could she deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?  
"Right now I'm too tired to think let alone relive everything thats gone wrong the past week."  
"No wonder your tired, it's almost eleven! Don't you worry. Just lay your head down on my shoulder and rest."  
And thats exactly what she did.  
And thats exactly how they woke up the next morning.  
  
This is my first fic on this site so please please please review! I'm not going to update untill I get at least 5 reviews cuz I figure it's not worth it to write if it's not for the masses. : ) Hope you enjoyed it thus far! 


	2. One night stand

A/N*** Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update but finals are on Wednesday and I'm one of those crazy compulsive studiers. Anyways, I'm psyched that you guys like my fic. and I've been itching to write some more, however it will probably be a short chapter. I'll probably be able to update again in 1 week - 2 weeks. I love the reviews, please keep hem coming ; ) , Feel free to criticize! That's the only way Ill become a better writer. But if you do please tell me specifically what you didn't like so I can work on it. Thanks all! ***  
  
"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" Lilly exclaimed as she burst into Michael's room. "Mia! When did you get here?"  
"Uh-"  
"I can't believe you slept with my brother! GROSS!"  
"Lilly, we can-"  
"Ugh! I'm not going to stop shuddering now! That's so disgusting."  
Mia got up as Michael groggily tried to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"I have to go Michael, I'll see you later." Mia rushed out of the room, out through the living room where Michael's parents were sitting, and out through the door.  
"Mia..MIA!" Michael yelled, running after her. She turned around.  
"I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean to fall asleep last night I was going to wake you up after a while, but I feel asleep. It's all my fault."  
"No it's not Michael. It's mine." Mia said in a resigned voice. Then she turned and walked slowly home.  
Outside her apartment door, she braced herself for her mom to give her a huge lecture and ground her. She sighed and opened the door. There was her mother sitting at the kitchen table with her father and Mr. G.  
"When someone gets married, it's usually for life." Said Mr. G. in a voice Mia had never heard him use before. The baby was crying in the bedroom, but no one was making a move to get it. So Mia went into the bedroom, unnoticed by the three adults and cradled her baby sister. She went as far as she could twords the kitchen until she could be seen and listened to the argument continue.  
"Do you really want to be in a marriage where you're not loved?" asked Mia's dad.  
"Shut up! I don't love you, you idiot. I'm in love with the man I married, and you helped me marry, by the way. So I suggest you stay away from here from now on, unless you need your Princess for a public event. And even then, try going to the Mosquivitch's first because she's there more than she's here."  
Wow. Mia was astounded. How had her life turned into such a soap opera? 


End file.
